Arjuna
This article is for Arjuna. For 5 , see Arjuna (Alter). |image = arjuna1.png|Stage 1 arjuna2.png|Stage 2 arjuna3.png|Stage 3 arjuna4.png|Stage 4 Arjunaaf.png|April Fool Arjuna New 1.png|Sprite 1 Arjuna New 2.png|Sprite 2 Arjuna New 3.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Shimazaki Nobunaga |illus = pako |class = Archer |atk = 1,907/12,342 |hp = 1,940/13,230 |gatk = 13,510 |ghp = 14,494 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 90 |id = 84 |attribute = Sky |traits = Divine, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 154 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - Clairvoyance (Bowman) B+= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= 30% Chance to Instant-Kill them. 50% Chance to further Instant-Kill Divine enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank 'A+'= 50% Chance to Instant-Kill them. 80% Chance to further Instant-Kill Divine enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. Increases own critical star absorption by 1000%. }} Biography Trivia *Arjuna was available for summoning temporarily during the Happy New Year 2016 Event and AnimeJapan 2016 Exhibition Commemoration Campaign. With the release of E Pluribus Unum, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Attila. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum and maximum with Katsushika Hokusai. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Queen of Sheba. *He is first servant who need to clear second interlude to unlock his last biography. *He is first servant who has two dialogs about the Holy Grail. *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. *He received Battle's Skill Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Yuga Kshetra Chapter Release, 15 June 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= arjuna1.png|Stage 1 arjuna2.png|Stage 2 arjuna3.png|Stage 3 arjuna4.png|Stage 4 Arjunaaf.png|April Fool archer04-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Arjunaicon.png|Stage 1 ArjunaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArjunaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArjunaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S084 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S084 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S084 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Arjuna New 1.png|Stage 1 Arjuna New 2.png|Stage 2 Arjuna New 3.png|Stage 3 S084 card servant 1 New.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S084 card servant 2 New.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S084 card servant 3 New.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo084.png|NP Logo arjunasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) arjunasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) arjunasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S084 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S084 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S084 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Arjuna bow.png|Gandiva (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= ArjunaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Arjuna 1.png|Stage 1 Arjuna 2.png|Stage 2 Arjuna 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicarjuna.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Versuss.png|Versus 277.png|Leisurely Strolling Fondant_au_Chocolat-0.png|Fondant au Chocolat ArjunaVACE.png|An Arrow Towards Karna (Valentine CE) CE604.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE824.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE877.png|Curry x Rice |-| Others= Arjuna 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Arjuna 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 ArjunaArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArjunaArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArjunaArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Pako_sexy_arjuna_unch.jpg|Illustration by pako ArjunaNurseryIllust.jpg|Arjuna and Nursery Rhyme by pako Pako_arjuna_drinking_covfefe.jpg|Illustration by pako Pako_fate_kaleid_prisma_karna.jpg|"Magical Girl Arjuna & Karna with Edison Stick" by pako ArjunaAndKarnaIllust.jpg|Arjuna and Karna Illustration by pako ArjunaIllust01.jpg|Illustration by pako pako2221.jpg|Illustration by pako (Base from his voice actor's clothes for this live stream) ArjunaIllust02.jpeg|Illustration by pako|link=https://twitter.com/pakosun/status/1188049615909613568?s=21 Category:Fate/Extella Category:Indian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:E Pluribus Unum